Federico Romano
México |estado = Fallecido }} thumb|230px|right|La voz de Doc Emmet Brown Federico Romano fue un actor de doblaje mexicano mayormente conocido por haber sido la voz de Darth Vader en la serie de películas de Star Wars, junto con papeles como Jaga de la serie animada Thundercats. El prestó su voz a actores como Christopher Lee, Sean Connery, Christopher Lloyd, Robert Duvall, Morgan Freeman, Patrick Stewart, Kirk Douglas, Elliott Gould, Donald Sutherland, y Michael Gough. En adición, dio voces a varios personajes secundarios en Los Simpson, aparte de papeles en dos series de Mainframe Entertainment como Dinobot en Guerra de bestias, y Megabyte de Reboot. Filmografía Películas James Earl Jones * Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith - Darth Vader * Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza - Darth Vader (Doblaje de 1997 / Edicion extendida) * Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca - Darth Vader (Doblaje de 1997 / Edicion extendida) * Star Wars Episodio VI: El Regreso del Jedi - Darth Vader (Doblaje de 1997 / Edicion extendida) Patrick Stewart * X-Men 2 - Profesor Charles Xavier * X-Men: La batalla final - Profesor Charles Xavier * X-Men Orígenes: Wolverine - Profesor Charles Xavier Sean Connery * El nombre de la rosa - William de Baskerville * Un puente demasiado lejos - Mayor General Urquhart * Los vengadores - Sir August de Winter Morgan Freeman * Chain Reaction - Paul Shannon * Sueño de fuga - Ellis Boyd Redding * El regreso del Todopoderoso - Dios Elliott Gould * La gran estafa - Reuben Tishkoff * La nueva gran estafa - Reuben Tishkoff * Ahora son 13 - Reuben Tishkoff Donald Sutherland * The Puppet Masters - Andrew Nivens * The Assignment - Jack Shaw / Henry Fields * Sin límites - Bill Bowerman * Apariciones - John Bell Kirk Douglas * Espartaco - Espartaco (Doblaje original) * Cautivos del mal - Jonathan Shields * Diamantes - Harry Agensky * Sed de vivir - Vincent Van Gogh Robert Duvall * Dueños de la noche - Burt Grusinsky * Broken Trail - Prentice Ritter * Camino hacia la gloria - Gordon McCloud Michael Gough * Batman regresa - Alfred Pennyworth (Redoblaje) * Batman y Robin - Alfred Pennyworth * Batman eternamente - Alfred Pennyworth Christopher Lee * The Horror of Dracula - Conde Drácula (Doblaje original) * 007: El hombre de la pistola de oro - Francisco Scaramanga (Doblaje original) Christopher Lloyd * Volver al futuro - Doc. Emmet Brown (Doblaje original) * Agudeza - Dr. Harvey Kelekian Robert Loggia * La pista de la Pantera Rosa - Bruno Langois * Cara Cortada - Frank López (Doblaje original) Kenneth Welsh *Terror en la niebla - Tom Malone * El día después de mañana - Vicepresidente Becker Otros: * My Fair Lady - Profesor Henry Higgins (Rex Harrison) (1964) * Leyenda - El señor de las sombras (Tim Curry) original * 007 al servicio de su majestad - Marc-Ange Draco (Gabrielle Ferzetti) * Star Wars Episodio VI: El Regreso del Jedi - Anakin Skywalker (Sebastian Shaw) de 1997 * Duro de matar - Deputy Police Chief Dwayne T. Robinson (Paul Gleason) * La Pantera Rosa 2 - Inspector Charles Dreyfus (John Cleese) * Snatch: Cerdos y diamantes - Avi (Dennis Farina) * Seven: Pecados capitales - Capitan de policia (R. Lee Ermey) Redoblaje * La última tentación de Cristo - Juan Bautista (Andre Gregory) / Maestro anciano (Roberts Blossom) * Rey de reyes - Judas Iscariote (Rip Torn) * Wall Street - Sir Larry Wildman (Terence Stamp) * El nadador - Ned Merrill (Burt Lancaster) * El Padrino - Virgil Solozzo (Al Lettieri) * Cocoon - Art Selwyn (Don Ameche) * Blade: Cazador de vampiros - Abraham Whistler (Kris Kristofferson) * El Rey Arturo - Cedric (Stellan Skarsgård) * Tormenta en Ciernes - Winston Churchill (Albert Finney) * El Buen Pastor - Dr.Frederiks (Michael Gambon) * Rush Hour: Una pareja explosiva - Thomas Griffin / Juntao (Tom Wilkinson) * El único - Harry Roedecker (Delroy Lindo) * Hannibal - Inpector Pazzi (Giancarlo Giannini) * Carlito's Way - Saso (Jorge Porcel) * Firewall - Arlin Forester (Alan Arkin) * Wag the Dog - Agente Young (William H. Macy) * Pancho Villa como él mismo - Harry Aitken (Jim Broadbent) * Atando cabos - Tert Card (Pete Postlethwaite) * A Walk in the Clouds - Don Pedro Aragon (Anthony Quinn) * Chiquito pero Peligroso - Abuelo (John Witherspoon) * What planet are you from? - Graydon (Ben Kingsley) * Un detective suelto en Hollywood - Insp. Douglas Todd (Gilbert R. Hill) * Death Hunt - Sgt. Edgar Millen, RCMP (Lee Marvin) * Despertar a la vida - Sr. Nash (John Karlen) * Infielmente tuya - Giuseppe (Richard Libertini) * Nada en común - Andrew Woolridge (Barry Corbin) * Electrodanza - Nick Hurley (Michael Nouri) * Las damas y el vagabundo - Comisionado Hamp Killemgillem (Paul Michael) * A Officer And A Gentleman - Sargento Emil Foley (Louis Gossett Junior) * King Kong (1976) - Insertos / Voz en exhibicion * El Padrino II - Hombre en debate / Vigilante * Héroe de centro comercial - Jefe Brooks * Un hijo genial - Inspector * Niña estrella: La historia de Shirley Temple - Presidente de la compañía * Bobby Jones, la historia de un campeón - Abuelo Jones * Los Guerreros (1979) - Cyrus (Roger Hill) * Wisdom (1987) - Conserje * Aliens: El regreso - Van Leuwen (Paul Maxwell) * La terminal - Benny Golson * Más allá del honor - Sargento Mayor Kevin Moreland (Wayne Tippit) * Mi encuentro conmigo - Sam Duritz * Coctel - Tío Pat (Ron Dean) redoblaje * El Violinista en el Tejado - Tevye (Chaim Topol) * La historia sin fin II - Rockbiter * Equus - Martin Dysart (Richard Burton) * Vuelo a la libertad - Geronimo Bill (Ben Johnson) * Que buena madre es mi padre - Morris Finestein (Bob Dishy) * Ellen Hart - Henry Hart * Spill ("Virus") (1996) - Chet Keller Pelìculas animadas * El príncipe de Egipto - Faraón Seti (Patrick Stewart) * Wallace y Gromit - Alcalde Series de TV * O.C. Vidas Ajenas - Caleb Nicol (Alan Dale) * Broken Trail - Prentice Ritter (Robert Duvall) * Hannay - Marcus Leonard /Edmund Philipson / Frederick * Hawaii 5-0 - Steve MacGarret (Jack Lord / Algunas temporadas) * Misterios sin resolver - Voces varias * Héroes verdaderos (serie) - Voces diversas * Merlín (miniserie) - Rey Constant Personajes episódicos *El Gran Chaparral - varios ** epis. # 3 - Vaquero - Rodolfo Acosta ** epis. # 4 - Capitán Tomas Dabney ** epis. # 5 - Carlos Mendoza Series animadas * Thundercats - Jaga / Narrador * ¡Oye Arnold! - Director Wartz (Primera voz) * Dragon Quest - Badak * Beast Wars - Dinobot * La casa de los dibujos - Rey / Pulpanocha / Elmer Gruñon * Marvel Super Heroes - Capitán América * La visión de Escaflowne - Lord Dolkirk * Gungrave - Big Daddy / Asagi * ReBoot - Megabyte * Aquaman - Aquaman (Filmation 1967) * La pantera rosa - Personajes diversos *El Inspector - Voces adicionales Los Simpson: * Encías Sangrantes Murphy (episodio 'Round Springfield) * Reverendo Alegría (episodio Treehouse of Horror VIII) * Alcalde Diamante (episodio Radioactive Man) * Herman (episodio The Springfield Connection) * Superintendente Chalmers (episodios Who Shot Mr. Burns?, 22 Short Films About Springfield) * Jasper Beardley (episodio Who Shot Mr. Burns?) * George Bush Sr. (episodio Two Bad Neighbors) * Rainier Wolfcastle (episodio King of the Hill) * Gil Gunderson (episodio Realty Bites) * Hank Scorpio (Albert Brooks; episodio You Only Move Twice) * Coronel Hapablap (R. Lee Ermey; episodio Sideshow Bob's Last Gleaming) * Chester J. Lampwick (Kirk Douglas; episodio The Day the Violence Died) * Guardabosque (episodio Mountain of Madness) * Hollis Hurlbut (Donald Sutherland; episodio Lisa the Iconoclast) * Agente Coleman (episodio Bart vs. Australia) * Leopold (episodio The PTA Disbands) * Texano Rico (episodio Bart Carny) * Dr. Picado (episodio Hurricane Neddy) * Agente Johnson (episodio The Trouble With Trillions) * Ray Patterson (Steve Martin; episodio Trash of the Titans) * Gran papi (Gailard Sartain; episodio The Simpsons Spin-Off Showcase) * Sargento Seymour Skinner (Martin Sheen; episodio The Principal and the Pauper) * Hombre ciego (episodio The Canine Mutiny) * Hombre muy alto (episodio 22 Short Films About Springfield) * Tío de Barney (epsodio And Maggie Makes Three) * Joe Namath (episodio Bart Star) * Sargento (episodio Simpson Tide) * Arqueologo (episdodio Lisa the Skeptic) * Líder en fundidora !@#$%^&* (episodio Homer's Phobia) * Dr. J. Loren Pryor (episodio Lisa's Sax) Telenovelas brasileñas * Alma Gemela - Bernardo (Emiliano Queiroz) * Bellísima - Gigi Falcao (Pedro Paulo Rangel) * Siete Pecados - Romeu (Ary Fontoura) Trivia * El trabajo de Romano como Darth Vader en el redoblaje de la Trilogía Original de Star Wars ha sido aclamado por mucha gente comparado con el de las demás traducciones al español—incluyendo los doblajes anteriores y el doblaje español—y se considera actualmente la mejor voz de Vader en español, casi tan buena como la original de James Earl Jones. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Fallecidos